


Public Indecency

by Tuesdayschildd



Series: Riverdale Kink Week [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 7, Exhibitionism, F/M, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: The first time it’s an accident.The second time, not so much.And then it becomes a thing, and they have 10K followers on Tumblr.





	Public Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> Props to my amazing beta Addison!!

The first time it’s an accident. It’s Christmas Eve-Eve, and they’re in Riverdale visiting Archie’s dad. Veronica misplaced a suitcase somewhere along their travels and she’s short a dress for the next evening’s festivities, which leads them to a barely passable department store women’s formal wear section.  
  
The dressing rooms have the tiniest mirrors, propped up too high on the wall for her to get an idea of what her options actually look like on her, so she’s whispering loudly to Archie to _get in here,_  handing him her phone to start snapping pictures that she can assess instead.  
  
Somewhere around slipping off dress number six, he’s suddenly got his hands cupping her ass and his lips on her neck, both of them giggling and _shhhh_ -ing one another, and he takes her up against the wall, ever the athlete to handle all her weight in his arms while still managing to fuck her deep with a desperately drowned out pace.  
  
When’s she clenching down around him she’s got her own hand over her mouth and he’s got a mouthful of her shoulder to muffle his own grunts, somehow her free hand finds the phone and captures a sharp angle of his hips buried into hers.  
  
They get away with it.  
  
——-  
  
The second time is months later, spring certainly fully sprung, and they’re in town again, this time to celebrate Cheryl and Toni’s engagement, and Betty has the bright idea of a double picnic date down by Sweetwater River the next day before they all head back into the city. After twenty minutes of no Jughead or Betty,  meticulously setting up and resetting up the picnic blanket Veronica is finally calling her best friend to find out _what gives_ . Betty answers with immediate apologies about organizing the party breakdown and Fangs dropping a keg on his foot so Juggie took him to the ER, and can they do lunch next week, _please please don’t be mad?_  
  
Betty was supposed to have the food, but Veronica at least has the alcohol and they aren’t even half way through the bottle when she’s climbing on top of Archie and riding him with her dress pulled down and her tits open to the air, screaming into the daylight as pumps up into her and his finger is sharp on her clit. When she comes, he holds himself back, because he has a vision in his head of fucking her from behind right here in the afternoon sun, so he’s up and thrusting into her down on all fours a minute later, the slapping of their skin blending into the melody of the birds chirping and the cool hush of the water washing over the rocks.  
  
He’s got the phone this time, catching himself sinking into her, the pretty water a backdrop beyond her raven hair, just a hint of her rosy cheek on the corner of the image.  
  
——  
  
It becomes a thing they randomly do, fucking in public, documenting it with a picture, without either of their faces in the shot.  
  
It’s her idea to post them, on Tumblr, under a randomly made up account one boring Sunday afternoon after she’s scrolling through her own personal one and stumbles upon some NSFW artsy photos of lovers, and then one click leads to a couple dozen and she’s on an “exhibitionist challenge” page and feeling very, very competitive.  
  
One week goes by and then another and suddenly they have ten thousand followers. But they’re out of photos, and the game is suddenly so on.  
  
At first it’s easy, her office up against the windows on the 43rd floor, his sound booth during the studio’s lunch break, the bathroom in the coffee shop next to Betty and Jughead’s apartment. But then they’re running out of easy places and needing to get more and more creative. It’s Archie who brings up an idea initially, a joke in the moment, but she doesn’t take it as a joke and her mind goes wild with all the new possibilities. “Wouldn’t it be funny to get away with it in front of Betty and Jug?”  
  
———-  
  
Veronica refuses to settle for the old _We’re both going to the bathroom_ thing they used to do, neither Betty nor Jughead ever able to hide their inevitable eyerolls, because _We’re not blind, V_ and Can’t you just keep it in your pants until you get home? She doesn’t want them to know, she wants to figure out how far they can get without them knowing.    
  
So it starts with the things they used to do in high school anyway, one night at a diner in the city similar to Pop’s, Archie’s fingers knuckle deep inside her, trying not to let the flash of her phone under her skirt alert their friends or anyone else around them to their antics. She manages to get a blurry angle of their feet in a shot with the hint of Archie’s hand in her bits, and she’s satisfied for the time being, especially after he gets her to come three times during dinner, her face more and more flushed as the evening goes on, but their friends don’t notice so they take that for a win.  
  
But it’s a short lived victory, because they get the itch again a few days later, Veronica suggesting the four of them go see a movie, in a real theater like when they were kids. They’re watching another one of those Marvel franchise films when she’s leaning so far over into Archie’s lap, away from Betty, her dark hair a shield from any sideways glances and she manages to get the tip of his dick in her mouth. She can’t quite maneuver a hand down there to help him as well so he’s helping himself, stroking as he watches Thor or someone with a large hammer smash something, and she’s lapping at his slit like she does when she wants to drive him crazy. She’s able to get the phone out and there’s enough of a light reflection from the screen to them in the very back row that she doesn’t need the flash. He comes in her mouth after a few minutes, swallowing him down and she stays tucked up into his side like that for the rest of the movie. They have to blur out her face for that one before posting, but otherwise she could be any other brunette sucking off her guy at the movies and nobody is any wiser.  
  
——  
  
Except that dear, dark Betty is one of their 10K+ followers, and while the thought had never crossed her mind that the popular anonymous couple were her very best friends, it’s something about the maroon lipstick that she can’t quite put her finger on, and then a familiarity with the buttons on the woman’s coat that causes a nagging feeling in her chest, and she thinks for a moment, and then proceeds to spit out her coffee all over her laptop.

  
She’s choking on said coffee when Jughead makes it over to her on the couch, hearing the commotion of coughs and wheezes from his office, but she’s quick to shut the now wet laptop before he can see anything suspicious.

 

“Are you okay?” He’s asking, a supportive hand on her back, but she’s waving him off aggressively  and nodding and he retreats without any suspicion.

 

Once his door is closed, she’s carefully opening up the laptop again like it’s hiding precious secrets.

Scrolling through the last dozen of the pages’ posts, she’s trying to find something that confirms or negate what’s she thinking, but winds up empty, only the corner of a shoe under a table giving her any more pause, and she convinces herself that there is no way in hell these two are her best friends, whom she’s known for years and years, and are lovely and normal and just yesterday joking about when they’re going to start having kids and they couldn’t possibly ever be living this secret double life.

 

Right?

 

——-

Betty is obsessed.

 

It’s not until the fourth time that she’s diving under the table after her fallen napkin that Veronica notices, the four of them enjoying a night out at her favorite steakhouse in Manhattan, conversation falling into something about construction and redoing the guest bathroom and she’s losing interest when Archie brings up wall structural integrity again. Betty’s been quiet all evening leaving Veronica to pipe into the boys uninteresting conversation infrequently. But studying her now, Veronica notices Betty’s the opposite of subdued. Instead her eyes are roaming over the table continuously, squinting when anyone makes any movements, almost manic. So when her napkin falls for the fifth time, V meets her under the table and pulls Betty in towards her by the wrist quickly before she can grasp the rogue item.  
  
“Are you high?” she whispers to the blonde.  
  
“No. I’m fine!” Betty is whispering back, an odd look on her face in realizing how strangely it must look like she’s acting. So she decides to go with the out Veronica is providing, for lack of a better excuse and to dodge the inevitable 20 questions she’d get later. “Actually, yes. Don’t tell the boys.”  
  
“Can I have some?” Veronica asks gleefully, but Betty is shrugging her off, grabbing the napkin, and returning north side.  
  
She can’t stop thinking about it and trying not to think about it makes her think about it. She’s replaying countless dates over the last few months but she feels like significant details are lost somewhere in her brain, the part of her brain that’s telling her she’s ridiculous and there is no way _it’s them_.

 

As much as she tries to ignore it, every touch between them seems like the answer must be right there and she’s doing stupid things like diving under the table when Archie’s hand goes missing too long.

 

“You gals have fun under there?” Jug asks when they both resurface, sipping his glass, eyes shining a little bit, but Veronica shrugs off the teasing and Betty leans in to kiss his cheek.  
  
“Sorry, Juggie. Girl talk.”  
  
“Ah yes, the mysteries of an under-table women’s-only rendezvous. We’ll never be privy, Arch.”  
  
“Huh?” The redhead is thoroughly confused by the three of them, but the food arrives and his attention shifts.  
  
—-  
  
The very next weekend is Kevin’s birthday, and they’re all there with about 30 other of his closest friends at the Rumpus Room on the lower east side because Kevin wants to get a _little trashy_ . The bottle service is nonstop, and nobody is paying attention to how many strangers keep making their way into their private section, and Betty, who’d usually be paying a bit more attention to said things, has been nursing her first drink in the corner for the better part of 2 hours while the dance floor fills up.  
  
Veronica spots the wallflower, the blonde in a silky beige short onesie she talked her in to, and whispers into Archie’s ear that _something’s still up with Betty_ , but the redhead is already more than four drinks in and nothing but smiles as he pulls her closer.  
  
“Let her be, you can ask again tomorrow,” his words are right in her ear so she can hear him over the music, lips against her skin, and she knows he’s trying to get some when his tongue peaks out too and then he’s nibbling on her earlobe. Since it’s dark and loud and crowded, he’s got his hands underneath the back of the dress, the flowy fabric of which is keeping her covered, and she lets herself enjoy his wandering fingers as they sway to the beat, pressing infinitely close together, her nose in his shirt and his face pressed down into the side of her hair, letting him worship her a little bit. They did it again in a taxi just two days ago, as they haven’t been able to keep up with their previous endeavor with Betty seemingly unable to divert her attention away from Veronica for longer than a minute whenever they’re all together.  
  
——-

 

When Betty loses sight of her friends, she breathes a sigh of relief and decides to get herself another drink. Besides, how would they possibly ever manage to engage in any of that kind of behavior on the dance floor?

 

——-

 

She can’t help but look up towards the wall where Betty is, again, but the blonde has finally abandoned her post so Veronica thinks screw it, and digs her hands into Archie’s ass. She can feel him smile into her hair before he flips her around in his arms, bending his knees down low to line up their hips better, her four inch heels helping a bit, continuing to sway together in sync back and forth to the music. It’s really packed in now, and she can’t see any of their friends, so she’s smiling as her hand moves backwards and lowers his zipper, releasing his hardening dick into the darkness and lining herself up with him, panties pulled to the side.  
  
She’s slipping onto him easily and he’s groaning in her ear, and instantly she thinks about her phone back behind their private couch, but remembers she felt his is in his back pocket. He’s slipping his hand under the front of her dress to find her clit, the other hand steady on her waist, and her hands are up in his hair, and to anyone else it would look like two gorgeous people are just grinding up on one another.  
  
The DJ is transitioning to a faster tempo song and it feels like there is suddenly a hundred more people around them, so she’s turning around in his arms and he’s catching one of her legs up high on his waist as he sinks back into her. Their mouths meet in a frenzy and he feels her moaning more than he hears it over the bass. Her lipstick is smudged something wicked and his teeth are biting her tongue when she starts to feel him twitching within her, their slow gyrating movements enough to build them up, the thrill of the possibility of eyes on them heightening every tiny movement. She’s reaching for his phone in his back pocket and bringing it down underneath her to angle up, the flash lost to the room with all the strobe lights haphazardly shining, and even if it’s not a good one, she’s so content just to fuck him here in front of everyone. They don’t make it another song before she’s clenching down on him, murmuring filthy things into his ear about what she wants him to do to her later and he’s emptying himself within her.  
  
They’re slow to detach, him letting her leg down and her keeping herself pressed up tight to him while he tucks himself back into his pants, their mouths still breathing into one another like drinking from a fresh spring.

 

——-

 

The photo isn’t posted for a week, as Archie is busy recording with a band in his studio and Veronica is stuck in a never ending deposition, but when she finally gets around to it, their followers are so supportive with the new content.

 

After the busy week, she just wants to take Archie out for a drink and they find themselves out at a nice low key bar with decent mixed drinks and lousy table service, which is perfect for them tucked into a back booth and it’s late enough in the evening that nobody cares when the raven haired woman slides into her companions lap in the dimly lit room.

 

They just kiss for a few minutes, whispering little nothings to one another in between, her hand tangling in the hairs at his nape and his thumb brushing her side absentmindedly.

 

When his hand starts to travel up under her skirt, she stops it with hers, pulling her lips back from his face to stare at him.

 

“What?” He asks after a few seconds of her silence.

 

She takes a deep breath and puts her hands on his chest to steady her nerves, having spent countless hours, days, and weeks first making the decision and then trying to figure out how to tell him. But here, now, in a cozy corner of the world alone, she thinks why the hell not here and now.

 

“I’m ready,” she says softly to him, her eyes dancing back and forth across his, not wanting to miss a moment of a reaction.

 

He stares blankly at her, waiting for further clarification, and when it doesn’t come, his eyebrows furrow in confusion for a moment.

 

But there’s a smirk growing on the side of her mouth and a little twinkle of emotion in her eyes and he _gets it_ just like that. His resultant grin is miles wide as his hands grip her waist tighter, and she feels the moisture gathering in her eyes at his joy.

 

“You’re sure? You’re ready? We’re ready?” He needs her to say it again for him so he knows, even though _he knows_.

 

“Yes, Archiekins. I want to have your baby.”

 

——

 

They’re on the couch in the living room the next night, feet up, sharing a bottle of wine while binge watching Ozark, Veronica cuddled up into Archie’s side, when she suddenly has a thought.

 

“We have to delete our account.”

 

He turns his head a bit toward her, his eyes still on the screen when he ask, “We do? Why?”

 

“I’m not birthing a child and running an exhibitionist blog at the same time. That’s ridiculous,” she explains, turning her body toward him and tucking her legs underneath her, one hand on her wine glass and the other gesturing in the air as she speaks. “Plus, I’m definitely not posting photos of us fucking while I’m clearly pregnant. That will open a whole huge can of shit crazy that I don’t want to deal with.”   

 

He’s nodding, eyes on her completely now, lighting up whenever she mentions anything about pregnancy in the last 24 hours, and he’d agree with just about anything she’d say right now. “Okay, I agree. Let’s take it down. Does that mean we can’t keep doing it? Like no more public stuff?”

 

She smiles, taking a sip of her wine before replying. “I didn’t say that.”

 

———

 

Betty feels like she’s losing her mind.

 

The page is _gone_.

 

“I…. I swear, Jug, there was a whole page with dozen of pictures, and I just had this weird feeling like maybe just possibly it could be them…. but every time I see their faces…. it just couldn’t be them, right? Why couldn’t I have told you sooner? And now it’s gone!” Betty’s agony is clear across her redden cheeks, rubbing the heels of her hands against her eyes as if she can push everything out the other end of her brain.

 

Jughead is next to her on their couch, a supportive arm around his wife as she tries again and again to search for the page, and finally he presses a hand to the back of the laptop and slowly shuts it on her. “It’s okay, Betts. It’s okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


——  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
